


Трагедия Золушки

by Velde



Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velde/pseuds/Velde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мечта или реальность? Только мечта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трагедия Золушки

Бешено колотится сердце. Бьётся, как птичка в клетке. Отчего же я так волнуюсь? Моя мечта сбывается вот прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент. Я наконец-то тебя встретила, мой принц. Ты смущаешься так, будто я великая королева, а может, в твоих глазах я такая и есть. Ах, что скажешь ты, когда узнаешь, кто я есть на самом деле?   
Мой принц, представляешь ли ты, сколько раз я видела в своих снах этот момент? Сколько раз я его представляла, представляла, что скажу и что сделаю? А получилось так смешно. Очень смешно. Ни ты, ни я и слова лишнего не скажем друг другу. Стесняешься? Или не хочешь говорить со мной? Да и не надо сейчас говорить...  
И вида не подам, что устала танцевать. Думаю, и ты устал тоже, но, как и я, и слова мне не скажешь об этом. Круг за кругом, круг за кругом, круг за кругом... И намека на усталость нет в нашем танце. Легки, как пушинки, быстры, как ветер, мы с тобой. И все взгляды прикованы только к нам. Прекрасный принц и прекрасная принцесса. Что же скажут люди, когда узнают, что я простая девушка? Как же они будут удивлены!  
Я смотрю в твои глаза и теряюсь в них, тону в этой голубизне, не сравнимой ни с чем. Ты красив, заботлив и умен. А что ты обо мне думаешь? Что чувствуешь, смотря на меня? Восхищаешься? Любуешься? Или, может... терпишь? Не хочу об этом думать, не сейчас. И вариант любой представить я боюсь, но жажду знать всю правду, как усталый путник жаждет воды напиться. Ты скажешь мне её, не правда ли?  
Но нет, я слышу только лишь вежливые слова, не значащие абсолютно ничего. Ты знаешь только этикет? Ну что ж, и я отвечу тем же. Лишь холодно-вежливыми словами, что так любишь ты.  
\- Скоро полночь, - говоришь ты сладко мне. - Так давай же танцевать, до утра, со мною только. Будешь? Танцевать? До самого утра! Со мной!  
И улыбки не скрыть, так речь твоя смешна. Весёлая манера говорить с тобой всегда, или же ты так волнуешься со мной? И я волнуюсь тоже, скоро полночь...  
Меркнет улыбка моя, холодеют руки и белеет лицо. Полночь. Уже почти сейчас. Что скажешь ты, когда на этом месте предстанет перед тобой не та принцесса, которой ты руки целовал, которой апельсины ты носил? Когда перед собой увидишь ты... меня. Обыкновенную меня, всю в саже, с ожогами от горячих кастрюль и сковородок, в старом платье, что не красит никого. Что скажешь ты тогда? Я не хочу этого знать.   
"Бом!Бом!" - раздались первые удары часов. "С последним ударом часов, в полночь, ровно в двенадцать, все исчезнет, помни, Золушка, помни об этом!" - звучали в голове слова крестной.  
\- Красавица, подожди! - услышала я за спиной голос принца. Кажется, он даже попытался меня остановить. Испарилась усталость, участились трепыхания птички у меня в груди, а дрожь захватила тело. Как ноги-то дрожат! Как листья на ветру.  
\- Ай! - вскрикнула я, когда мои ножки меня подвели. Маленький башмачок слетел с ноги, оставаясь сверкать на ступенях. Скорее! Скорее! Не успеваю... Скорее, скорее прочь из дворца!

За дворцовыми воротами Золушку уже не ждала роскошная карета с шестеркой прекраснейших белых лошадей и не было видно слуг. За воротами дворца лежала тыква, которую жрал огромный жирный крыс, ящерицы уже давно скрылись под камнем, а из пасти толстого рыжего кота торчал мышиный хвостик, да и тот вскоре пропал в глотке страшного чудовища.   
И стояла перед тыквой уже не нарядная принцесса, а девка в старом, грязном и рваном платье, растрепанные волосы были заплетены в нескладную прическу, годящуюся только птице в гнездо. Лишь маленькая хрустальная туфелька на тоненькой девичьей ножке поблескивала в ночи, напоминая о былой сказке.  
\- Что же увидит принц, придя сюда! - ужаснулась Золушка. Спрятав туфельку в ладонях, девушка быстрее лани помчалась домой. Она не могла забыть и секунды сказки, что с ней приключилась. Время, казалось ей, шло медленнее толстой гусеницы, ползущей по капустному листу. "Принц найдёт мою туфельку и примерит её каждой девушке в королевстве, и подойдёт она только мне!" - думалось ей и в тот день, и каждый последующий она засыпала с этой мыслью.

А сверкающая туфелька так и осталась лежать на дворцовой лестнице.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта моя работа и она есть на фикбуке, правда там у меня другой ник.


End file.
